walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante (TV Series)
Dante is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former army medic and is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Overview Dante has shown himself to be somewhat arrogant and vain due to the fact that his profession is highly valued, even comparing himself to a god. He also sometimes jokes at inappropriate moments. Despite this, he is a capable doctor that is ready to help anyone in need. Pre-Apocalypse Fallujah, Iraq Not much is known about Dante's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was an army medic stationed in Fallujah, Iraq. One day while he was there he lost everyone in his squadron and this led him to blame himself for their deaths and because of this he was in and out of VA hospitals and suffered from PTSD for some time. Post-Apocalypse Season 10 Several months after the blizzard, Dante joins Alexandria and offers his services as a doctor. "Lines We Cross" Dante is at the infirmary and checks on Siddiq, who is suffering from hallucinations and PTSD, informing him that his baby is crying. Siddiq, however, assures him he's fine. "We're like gods in the apocalypse," Dante says of the two of them being doctors and jokes about how Siddiq is looking at him. The next day, Dante is among the Alexandrians that arrive at the crash site to help put out the fire. He helps an injured Oceanside man and tends to the other survivors suffering from minor burns and smoke inhalation. "Ghosts" At an emergency council meeting, Dante listens as Michonne decides that instead of retaliating against the Whisperers, she and a small group will meet with Alpha at the border to work things out. Later that night, Dante and Siddiq tend to Carol's wounds. Dante notices Siddiq's shaking again and tells him he'll do it instead. Afterward, they tell Daryl and Michonne that she's doing well and Siddiq leaves again to Dante's concern. In the morning, Dante brings Siddiq a drink and explains that he was a field medic during combat in Iraq. He says he understands what he is going through since he also suffered from PTSD after losing his entire military squad. They share a drink together and bond. "Silence the Whisperers" Dante will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dante has killed: *His entire military squad (Pre-Apocalypse, Possibly, Indirectly or Directly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Siddiq The two seem to be on good terms, Dante may or may not have feelings for him as he jokingly flirts with him. He sees that he has PTSD and opens up to him about his time in Iraq. Appearances TV Series Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" *"Ghosts" *"Silence the Whisperers" Trivia *Unlike his comic counterpart, he is a member of Alexandria while in the comics he is a member of Hilltop. **He is also a doctor, while his comic counterpart is a Hilltop lieutenant. de:Dante Category:Alive Category:Season 10 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Medics Category:The Coalition Category:Military Category:Depressed